


a dish best served cold

by orphan_account



Category: Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Anal Sex, Asphyxiation, M/M, Murder, Oral Sex, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-17
Updated: 2012-06-17
Packaged: 2017-11-07 23:45:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/436761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a successful escape from prison, Kristoph turns up on his younger brother's doorstep. He's going to get his revenge, and he wants his brother to watch every moment of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a dish best served cold

**Author's Note:**

> I saw this as a prompt on the PW kink-meme once, though the prompt was from years ago, and ever since then, it's been stuck in my mind. This is very, very dark as you should be able to tell by looking at the tags. I am a major sadist. I would like to assure any concerned readers there is no incest - I would tag it if there was, I assure you.

"The manhunt continues for escaped convict, former Defense Attorney Kristoph Gavin-"

Klavier lifted up the remote and switched the television off. He set it down and rested his head against the sofa, staring pensively up at the ceiling. A heavy sigh passed through his parted lips.

It had been a week now since Kristoph had pulled off a successful escape and somehow, he had managed to avoid the eyes of the law this whole time.

"Where are you hiding, brother?" Klavier muttered, his brow creasing. 

Even if the escaped criminal was his own brother, his flesh and blood, he was still worried. Kristoph was a dangerous man who had murdered people, even gone so far as to hand a little girl a bottle of poisoned nail polish. He had sought revenge on Phoenix Wright for something so petty as losing a client to him. One thing was clear, the older Gavin brother could hardly be called a sane man.

Wouldn't it make sense for him to go seeking revenge on the man who played a part in his downfall? The man who exposed him for the murderer he was?

Apollo...

Klavier swallowed heavily, his gut twisting painfully as he thought of the young defense attorney. He just couldn't bear the idea of anything happening to his beloved. Of course he had already warned Apollo to be careful, and he was doing just that, as were Wright and his daughter. They too could end up being targets of whatever twisted scheme Kristoph was planning.

It was highly unlikely he would have chosen to simply flee the country and hide away from them for the rest of his life. That just wasn't like Kristoph. Klavier knew he was up to something and it was only a matter of time.

The doorbell chimed. The blond glanced at the clock on the wall. It was well into the evening already and he wondered who might be visiting him at this time. 

He answered the door to find a cloaked man standing on the doorstep. Liquid ice flowed through his body and he released a small gasp. Even though he was unable to see the face beneath that hood, he knew who it was.

"K-Kristoph? Is that you?"

"Hello, little brother. Are you going to let me in?"

Klavier's eyes darted around, finding that there was nobody else to be seen on the empty street. Even if he called for help, it would surely be too late by the time help came for him. He ran a tongue over his lip, frantically trying to think of a solution.

Kristoph saw the fear plain as day on his little brother's face and chuckled. "Fear not, Klavier, I have no intention of hurting you."

"So what do you want?" Klavier asked harshly, his eyes narrowing. Brother or not, he had no intention of being friendly toward this dirty criminal.

"Let me in and we'll talk. Now, Klavier."

Klavier reluctantly stepped back and allowed Kristoph to enter. Maybe he could distract him for a moment and call the police.

"Quite a feat you pulled off, Kristoph. How did you manage to escape?"

Kristoph drew back the hood and turned around to face him. His lips lifted up in a chilling smile. "I have friends in high places. That's all you really need to know." 

"I see," Klavier muttered, clenching his fists until his knuckles turned white. "Is there anything you would like?"

"Hmm. I believe I would quite like a coffee," Kristoph responded, pushing up his glasses. "Black, no sugar. I trust you can at least do that for me?"

"Of course." Klavier started toward the kitchen.

That was when a hard and heavy object struck him sharply in the back of his head. Spots of light flashed in his vision and everything grew dark.

#########

The back of his head was throbbing fiercely when he came to. Klavier cracked his eyes open, his gaze sweeping over his bedroom. Kristoph was there, sitting on the side of his bed and calmly watching him. When he tried to move, he realised that his arms had been tied fast behind his back. His legs had also been bound together with thick coils of rope.

His heart hammered faster, spurred on by fear. "Kristoph... what are you up to?"

"I know," Kristoph said simply. "I know all about you and Justice."

"What... what do you mean?"

"Don't play me for a fool, Klavier." Kristoph's lips pressed together in a thin line. "I've had people watching you both. You're in a relationship with him, aren't you? How could you, Klavier? Getting up to such things with the man who sent your own brother to the gallows. You've betrayed your own flesh and blood."

"I don't care if you're my flesh and blood," Klavier spat out. "I stopped caring about you the moment you turned out to be a murderer. How could you do that?"

Kristoph chuckled lightly. "I don't suppose you will ever understand, Klavier. Never mind that. I have a job for you." He picked up the phone from the bedside table and held it out to his brother. "Call Justice and tell him to come over here. Don't mention that I'm here."

Klavier's face paled and he stared into his brother's eyes, his mouth hanging open in disbelief. "You must be crazy if you think I'd do that."

"I knew you wouldn't agree right away so I made some preparations beforehand. Right now, I have four armed men sitting in a car just across the car from Wright's office. You think Wright and Justice could take them down? I sincerely doubt it. I also know they would enjoy getting to have their way with that young girl." Kristoph leaned in, his smile widening. "They would make her scream for hours while they raped her to death."

Klavier sharply inhaled, his eyes growing wide as saucers. "You... you sick son of a bitch!" he spat out.

"It's up to you, Klavier. Do you want that girl to suffer such a cruel fate? Or will you call Justice over?"

Klavier numbly hung his head. There was no way he could let such a terrible thing happen to Trucy. If it was up to Apollo, he would willingly do anything to protect Trucy. He would agree with the decision Klavier made. That was a small consolation at least.

Kristoph dialed and held the handset to Klavier's head.

"Herr Forehead, it's me. Listen, I need you to come over right away..."

#########

Apollo hurried up the drive to Klavier's door. The prosecutor had sounded troubled on the phone and even told him it was an urgent matter. Whatever it was, it didn't sound good. He had cycled over here as fast as he could. 

He rang the doorbell and waited. As the seconds passed by, he grew nervous.

Something must have happened to Klavier, he was sure of it. Apollo wrenched the door open and rushed in. "Klavier! Klavier, where are you?"

Searching through the downstairs rooms, there was no sign of Klavier anywhere. His heart pounded with trepidation as he made his way up the stairs.

He stepped into the bedroom and caught sight of his lover, tied up and sitting against the wall. "Klavier!" Apollo gasped, hurrying to him.

"So you've come, Justice."

That voice sent chills running up Apollo's back. He slowly turned around to look at the grinning face of his former mentor. "You..."

"I knew you would." Kristoph got up from the bed and took slow, deliberate paces toward him. Apollo backed away, swalling thickly. "You couldn't just ignore your boyfriend's request. Having a nice time together, are you? I take it everything is all roses and you two can barely stay away from each other. Makes me sick thinking about it. My own brother... fraternizing with you. The nerve of it."

"Mr. Gavin, what do you want?" Apollo's back met with the wall. Kristoph came so close that he could feel the older man's breath on his skin and he gulped.

"What do you think?" Kristoph grasped Apollo's jaw, digging his fingers in. "Revenge." He ran a tongue over his lips. "This is perfect. It's going to hurt my little brother so much but he deserves it for betraying me."

Apollo shivered violently. Little beads of sweat formed on his skin. This couldn't be happening, he thought frantically, he couldn't be at the mercy of a dangerous killer, but he was and there wasn't going to be an easy way out of this.

"I won't kill you right away." Kristoph seized the lapels of his vest and flung him onto the bed. "Got plans for you, Justice. This is going to hurt a lot." His eyes gleamed wickedly as he crawled on top of the younger male. He lowered his head and sampled Apollo's lips with his own.

The defense attorney shuddered in disgust, his skin crawling.

Kristoph's lips slid down to the crook of his neck. A growl passed through his lips as he burrowed down into the warm flesh, nipping at it gently with his teeth.

"Mr. Gavin," Apollo gasped out. "Please don't do this."

Kristoph reared up and delivered a stinging blow to Apollo's cheek. "You can't stop me," he hissed dangerously. "Your futile pleas will do no good. Now, what do we have here?" He tore at Apollo's clothing, tearing his shirt apart and revealing his smooth chest. "Yes," he purred. "This is good." His hands caressed the smooth skin and he bent down again.

Apollo shuddered as he felt the older Gavin's tongue brushing against his nipple. He screwed his eyes shut.

"Kristoph, stop it!" Klavier yelled. "Please... don't put him through that! I beg you!"

"You are so noisy, Klavier," Kristoph murmured. He sank his teeth deep into the dark mound, causing the younger male to wince. "We're having fun here, aren't we, Justice?" He chuckled darkly.

Apollo bit down on his lower lip, keeping his eyes shut. He didn't want to even look at the face of this demonic man as he put him through this.

Kristoph's hands slid beneath the hem of Apollo's pants and pulled them down. The underwear came down next. His smile widened as he gazed upon Apollo's flaccid cock. He wrapped his hands around it then pumped them up and down, watching Apollo's face as he did so. The young lawyer was gritting his teeth. Looking to his hands, he saw them clenched into tight fists by his waist.

"Aren't you enjoying it, Justice?" Kristoph dug his nails down hard, raking them along the surface and scoring long, white lines.

Apollo gasped loudly and twisted his head in a shaking motion. He felt sick, having Kristoph's hands on his body like this. It was disgusting. And yet... with a flood of horror he realised his body was starting to tingle with pleasure. That knowledge left him feeling deeply ashamed. How could his body betray him like this?

Kristoph took Apollo's cock into his mouth and sucked away. Briefly, he would raise his head and blow hard on the tip. It pleased him to see Apollo flinch whenever he did it.

"Stop it..." Klavier whispered, digging his nails into his palms. He felt disgusted as well, watching Klavier do such despicable things to his boyfriend. "Just stop this, Kristoph!"

"We're just getting started here," Kristoph murmured. His actions had left Apollo's cock coated with saliva until it was damp and practically dripping. He started blowing hard on it, gently scratching it with his fingernails.

"No... no..." Apollo gasped out. Much to his dismay, blood came surging into his cock.

"Well, well. Look at that, Klavier." Kristoph sat back so that Klavier could get a view of Apollo's erection. "Your boyfriend has betrayed you, it would seem. Hurts, doesn't it?"

"You did that to him, you bastard!" Klavier spat out, gritting his teeth in rage. If only he could break free of these ropes, then he would happily tear his brother to pieces and make him suffer for what he had done to his beloved.

"Now, now, you shouldn't speak to your older brother in such a way." Kristoph turned his attention back to Apollo, rolling him onto his front.

His cock had already grown hard from his earlier activity and he didn't have to waste any time. "This is going to hurt," he assured Apollo, grasping his butt cheeks and spreading them apart.

"No. Oh, no..." Apollo's fingers grasped at the bedsheets and he gritted his teeth. Was it really going to go this far? Kristoph was truly a sick and twisted man, to even think of putting him through this.

Kristoph thrust himself forward, shoving his erection deep into the defense attorney's ass.

A scream tore its way out of Apollo's lungs as he felt the hard cock tearing through his walls, bringing a deep, searing pain along it. Tears formed in his eyes. As Kristoph started to thrust back and forth none too gently, he began to sob wretchedly. The tears slipped free, sliding down his flushed cheeks and soaking into the bedsheets.

Klavier hung his head. He felt like crying as well. It was all his fault that Apollo was in this situation and now he was having to watch him be hurt in such a despicable manner. How could Kristoph be so twisted as to do something like this?

Kristoph dug his fingers firmly into the younger man's bony shoulders, moaning in pleasure. He rocked hard and fast; delighting in the agonised screams of his victim. It was sheer music to his ears. He kept thrusting and thrusting for what felt like an eternity, smiling in ecstasy.

Eventually, he reached his climax and released a loud cry, firing off his seed. When it was over, he collapsed on top of Apollo, still smiling. His lips touched the back of the defense attorney's neck.

"Wasn't that good, Justice?" he asked, caressing the younger man's warm, sweaty skin.

"Asshole," Apollo spat out.

"Yes, I did have a good time in your asshole." Kristoph snickered. He pulled himself out and pushed Apollo onto his back. The sight of his red face, streaked with tears, was a delight. "One more little treat and it's all over." He wriggled up and grasped Apollo's jaw. His erection bobbed before the brunet's face. "Now, suck."

Apollo shook his head furiously.

"What did I say to make you call him over again, Klavier? I forgot."

Klavier swallowed, casting his gaze downward. "He said... there was a car outside Wright's office, and there were men in there. He told me they would rape Trucy to death."

Apollo's eyes grew wider and he stared up at Kristoph's face, his mouth hanging open in disbelief. "No... you wouldn't..."

"You don't want anything to happen to dear little Trucy now, do you, Justice?" Kristoph stroked his cheek. "Now, be a good boy or else..."

"Okay," Apollo murmured in defeat. There was no way he could allow Trucy to be hurt.

"Good, very good." Kristoph inserted his erection into Apollo's wide open mouth.

Apollo numbly did as he had been ordered, gazing at Klavier's stricken face, just visible behind Kristoph's body. He wondered what was going to happen to them both after this. Hopefully Klavier wouldn't be killed. Being Kristoph's brother, he might just escape with his life intact. Then again, Kristoph hardly seemed to be the merciful type. Flesh and blood might count for very little after all. His mouth filled up with a warm, salty liquid.

Kristoph pulled his cock out. "Well done, you did a good job." He patted the younger male's cheek.

"Are you done yet, Kristoph?" Klavier asked, his voice filled with loathing. "Haven't you had enough of this, yet?"

"Oh, don't worry, I'm quite done by now. I've had a wonderful time." Kristoph gazed into Apollo's eyes. "You've brought me a lot of pleasure tonight." He leaned in to kiss him again.

When their lips parted, he caressed Apollo's face. "Now, Justice... it's time for you to die."

He had been expecting it but it still came as a shock to him. He'd been clinging to the frail hope that maybe, just maybe, someone would come to their aid before it was too late. Apollo shook his head. "No. I don't want to die!"

"Kristoph, don't!" Klavier pleaded. "Kill me if you like! Let him go!"

"Be quiet, Klavier," Kristoph said coldly. "I have no intention of letting Justice live to see another day. Farewell, Apollo Justice."

His smile parted in a fiendish grin and he closed his hands around the younger male's neck. He tightened his grip, crushing his thumbs into Apollo's windpipe and and sealing off his air. Apollo's cries were choked off by his lethal hold and his mouth flapped open soundlessly. 

Not that it was completely silent. Klavier's screams filled his ears. It only made this an even more enjoyable experience. Kristoph panted in excitement, tightening his grip further. The bones in Apollo's neck began to give way beneath his fingers. 

He squeezed and squeezed, his eyes shining in glee. Mad laughter bubbled out of his mouth as he gazed down into Apollo's bulging eyes, filled with terror.

"How does it feel to die, Justice?" Kristoph asked. The younger man was thrashing and bucking beneath him, his hands clutching desperately at the blond's wrists. He was struggling for his life like a caged animal determined to live but it wasn't going to be enough.

Apollo's face took on a purple tint. His chest was being consumed by a fiery pain and his whole world was beginning to darken. Despite his dimming vision, Kristoph's mad eyes still shone so brightly. His body was growing so tired. He limply beat at Kristoph's chest, finding that his muscles were already much too weak to be of any help.

"It's over, Justice," Kristoph murmured. He kept his hands wrapped as tight as possible around the younger lawyer's neck. Apollo's arms fell to the bed. Seconds later, the stench of ammonia hit his nostrils and he realised the brunet must have wet himself.

"Kristoph... Kristoph, no..." Klavier was weeping. Tears streamed down his flushed cheeks. "You monster..."

Kristoph just chuckled, calmly gazing at the bloated, purple face before him while he continued to choke him. He held on for several minutes just to make sure that Apollo was definitely dead.

"He's dead," Kristoph stated, getting up from the bed. "You should have known better, Klavier. I am severely disappointed in you."

"Fuck you," Klavier whispered, staring numbly at the floor. He couldn't bear to even look up.

"Now, now, Klavier, there's no need to use such rude language." Kristoph knelt down and grasped Klavier's chin, lifting his head up. "I'm going to let you live but only because you're my brother. Losing the one you loved should be enough of a punishment for you."

Kristoph let go and stepped away. Klavier turned his gaze back to the floor, his shoulders shaking.

He couldn't believe it. His beloved Apollo, dead by the hands of the twisted maniac who was his brother.

The younger Gavin was unaware of the object sailing down toward his cranium. Yet again, he was embraced by the darkness. When he awoke minutes later, he was lying on the bed, next to Apollo.

Their heads had been turned so that he found himself looking straight into his beloved's face, frozen forever in a silent scream with eyes wide open.


End file.
